


Lo que está escrito en las estrellas

by Siroco



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Politics, Política, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siroco/pseuds/Siroco
Summary: Esta historia se sitúa entre "El retorno del Jedi" y "El despertar de la fuerza". Leia se reúne con Holdo en una cena para intentar formar una alianza que le ayude a conseguir votos para ser Primera Senadora, pero el pasado y los recuerdos cambian el desarrollo de la noche.





	Lo que está escrito en las estrellas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Este trabajo es una obra fan de ficción que utiliza los personajes de la marca registrada “Star Wars” y “The Walt Disney Company”.  
> Los hechos aquí descritos pueden ser cronológicamente incorrectos. No he leido “Bloodline” ni “Leia”, y aunque conozco los eventos ocurridos entre El retorno del Jedi y El despertar de la Fuerza, puede que no estén en perfecto orden.  
> Dicho todo esto espero que os guste y por favor, si tenéis algún comentario no os cortéis.

Después de tardar más tiempo del esperado en elegir un vestido, Leia bajó al restaurante del hotel y aguardó a que el camarero rodiano la condujera a la mesa que había reservado.

—Su compañía aún no ha llegado, senadora.

—Ya veo.

El roldiano se encogió ante la sequedad de su contestación, y Leia sintió un atisbo de pena por él. No era su culpa que los nervios y la impaciencia la irritaran.

—Ayer envié a un botones con una botella de vino de Alderaan para que lo enfriarais. El cocinero sabe, así que beberemos eso… —La senadora hizo ademán de ir a sentarse pero se volvió para hablarle de nuevo—. Ah, y gracias.

El rodiano agachó la cabeza, mucho más tranquilo por el cambio de actitud de la senadora, y la dejó a solas.

El restaurante no estaba lleno, pero no se podía decir que tuvieran una mala noche. Leia tomó asiento y miró a su alrededor, pero decidió centrarse en su servilleta y cubiertos tras sorprender a un par de comensales mirándola.

—Senadora Organa.

Leia se volvió al reconocer la voz. A su lado, de pie, se encontraba una mujer alta y delgada ofreciéndole una mano igual de cálida que su sonrisa.

—Leia, por favor —contestó la senadora al levantarse y tomarle la mano entre las suyas—. Nos conocemos de sobra, Amilyn.

La gatalentani le devolvió una sonrisa sincera.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no sé yo si eso sigue siendo verdad…

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido? ¿Dieci…?

—Veinticinco años.

Leia le devolvió una mirada de sorpresa.

—Eso es… más de lo que me esperaba. Ven, siéntate. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Amilyn Holdo se sentó frente a ella en el banco curvo del reservado y Leia aprovechó para observarla mientras se acomodaba. Llevaba un vestido largo a juego con su pelo y el cuello adornado por una gargantilla plateada. Su rostro había cambiado, pero sus rasgos seguían siendo suaves y delicados. Amilyn había evolucionado hasta convertirse en una mujer elegante y sofisticada, y Leia no supo distinguir si la punzada que sintió al verla fue de envidia o de admiración. La senadora se preguntó si Amilyn pensaría que sus arrugas también eran distinguidas y cautivadoras.

El roldiano reapareció con una botella de cristal tintado y la dejó sobre la mesa tras servir a ambas. Vino de Alderaan, último de su cosecha. Ni siquiera era de un año especialmente bueno, algo que pudo percibir en la cara de Amilyn cuando dejó la copa, pero sí muy caro. La venta de una sola botella le pagaría cenas durante un mes en los restaurantes más lujosos, pero a Leia ni se le pasaba por la cabeza. El solo hecho de pensar en que objetos tan comunes en su planeta fueran considerados reliquias y piezas de coleccionismo le daba náuseas. 

Pidieron dos menús basados en comida típica hosniana. No era una cocina muy del gusto de la senadora, pero tampoco quería esforzarse en pensar.

—Ese color te favorece, más que el azul. —Leia se refería al pelo de la gatalentani, de color rosa y largo hasta más allá de los hombros, sujeto con un adorno plateado típico de su cultura—. Creo que tenías el pelo azul cuando nos vimos por última vez. ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

—Llevo años intentando que me concedan un puesto en el senado, pero en Gatalenta no me quieren como representante y no puedo serlo si mi planeta no me respalda. —Por la forma de hablar de Amylin, siempre era difícil saber qué le afectaba y qué no, pero Leia sabía lo suficiente como para percibir cierta pena en su voz—. Así que me he dedicado al estudio, la observación y a la enseñanza.

—Pero… ¿No han reconocido tu valor? ¡Si fuiste fundamental para Alianza!

Holdo se rió con la elegancia que siempre la había caracterizado y esperó a tener la boca vacía para hablar.

—Estamos hablando de Gatalenta; no les gusta la gente belicosa como yo… o como tú. Piensan que les voy a llevar a la ruina y a la destrucción. —Se encogió de hombros—. Bastante suerte tengo con que me hayan dejado volver.

Leia no supo qué contestar. Desconocía como era la vida en Gatalenta más allá de las descripciones que Amilyn le había dado y de sus impresiones del senador del planeta, pero no se había esperado que, por muy extravagante que les resultase, la hubieran rechazado para un puesto para el que estaba tan cualificada.

—Hace mucho que no visitaba Hosnian Prime —continuó la gatalentani—. Cada vez se parece más a Coruscant.

—Ese es el problema.

—Lo he visto en las estrellas —dijo Amilyn, y correspondió con el ceño fruncido al gesto agrio de Leia—. No me mires así, es algo totalmente plausible. La fuerza y la oscuridad tiran de los hilos entre los astros de la misma manera en que manipulan nuestros cuerpos y mente. Solo necesitas interpretar los movimientos de los cuerpos celestes para observar la consecuencia de las acciones más pequeñas. A veces hay que ver el conjunto…

—... para encontrar la solución. Ya, me sé esa historia. No sabía que aún siguieras con la astrología.

—Por eso he venido.

—No, has venido porque te envié un holograma por la HoloNet —le corrigió la senadora alzando las cejas.

—Pero si no lo hubiese visto también en los astros habrías necesitado más de un mensaje para convencerme. —Amilyn se sonrió.

Leia miró fijamente a su vieja amiga hasta tensar la boca en una sonrisa. Discusiones tan absurdas como aquella eran las que las había unido en el pasado, cuando la vida era tranquila y solo tenían que preocuparse de encontrar el camino a casa bajo las estrellas en las pruebas de senderismo de supervivencia.

—Hablo en serio, Leia. —La mujer recuperó la palabra, arrancándola de sus recuerdos y devolviéndola a la realidad—. Estos años he estado estudiando las cartas astronómicas actuales y comparándolas con las de las últimas décadas, especialmente de los días de mayores conflictos, y he encontrado demasiadas coincidencias con las correspondientes al gobierno de Palpatine. Y creo… No. Estoy segura de que la historia se está repitiendo y tenía que advertirte. La oscuridad está regresando para reclamar su posición en el espacio.

No sabía cómo ni por qué Amilyn había llegado a esas conclusiones, pero coincidían con las sospechas de la senadora y eso la inquietaba. Hacía meses que sus informantes le hablaban de una Primera Orden, un remanente del Imperio, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos para que el Senado Galáctico activase la militarización de la Nueva República nadie parecía estar dispuesto a escuchar sus advertencias. Por eso era imperante que ganara las elecciones a Primera Senadora.

Leia le explicó sus sospechas durante el segundo plato y el postre, y Amilyn escuchó con atención mientras cortaba su comida en pedazos casi idénticos.

—Esa es la razón por la que necesito tu ayuda. A Han nunca se le ha dado bien organizar nada, Luke está desaparecido y yo no puedo hacer esto sin ningún apoyo. Entiendo que han pasado muchos años y no tengo derecho a pedirte nada después de lo mucho que sacrificaste, pero...

Amilyn la interrumpió inclinándose hacia delante y poniendo una mano sobre la de la senadora.

—Puedes contar conmigo. Siempre —apuntó apretando su dorso—. Habría venido igual holograma o no; la vida contemplativa no es para mí. Te ayudaré con la campaña y te conseguiré aliados.

El tacto y la voz de la mujer tuvieron sobre Leia el mismo efecto que unas gotas de somatoll y una ola de tranquilidad sustituyó la tensión acumulada las últimas semanas. La senadora sonrió y apretó el meñique de su amiga con el pulgar en un momento íntimo y agradable.

Los comensales comenzaron la sobremesa y las luces se atenuaron.

—¿Quieres seguir tomando lo mismo o pedimos otra cosa?

—Preferiría otra cosa, la verdad.

—¿No te ha gustado el vino?

—No, no es eso. Estaba...

—Horrorosamente malo, Amilyn.

La mujer rio con alivio.

—No quería decirlo, pero sí.

—Es vino barato de Alderaan. Tengo una caja desde hace año. No quería venderla y se me había ocurrido tomarla en ocasiones especiales, pero creo que no sirve ni para eso. —Le temblaron los labios—. No sé qué hacer con ella, la verdad. Ni con el resto de cosas.

—No puedo imaginarme por lo que has pasado. —Amilyn se acercó más a ella en el banco acolchado—. Creo que nunca tuve oportunidad de decirte lo mucho que sentí la destrucción de Alderaan. El senador Organa fue como un padre para mí y aún lo echo de menos.

Amilyn había sido aprendiz y aliada de Bail Organa desde la adolescencia. Leia se la presentó a su padre como una niña solitaria, extraña y despistada que la había ayudado a escapar, pero él la reprendió rápidamente por haberla juzgado por su apariencias. Siempre veía más allá.

—A veces es extraño ser princesa y senadora de algo que ya no existe, de refugiados dispersos por la galaxia. —Leia hizo una pequeña pausa, sorprendida por su propia revelación. Igual llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo expresar su tristeza, o quizás era muy fácil hablar con Amylin de cualquier cosa. Siempre lo había sido—. Es un poco narcisista, pero sospecho que conmigo se extinguirá nuestro papel en el orden universal.

—Lo siento. Tenía que haberte visitado cuando terminó todo, pero me enteré de tu relación con el piloto, y luego del nacimiento de tu hijo, y no me pareció apropiado llevarte recuerdos de la guerra en ese momento. —La mujer sonrió apesadumbrada—. Después pensé que se me había hecho tarde.

—Tendrías que haberlo hecho —le dijo Leia, contagiada por la nostalgia—, no lo habría sido.

*** 

El restaurante anunció el cierre y ambas mujeres iniciaron el camino a sus respectivas habitaciones.

—Me hace gracia que estemos en la misma planta, es como volver a la academia —recordó Leia.

—La suelo echar de menos, eso y las pruebas de senderismo.

—¿Perderte en el bosque conmigo, sin comida ni bebida, mientras te pasas toda la noche contándome los horrores que me depara el futuro según las estrellas?

—Mi mejor época —contestó la gatalentani con orgullo fingido.

—Yo también te he echado de menos.

Leia percibió la sonrisa satisfecha de su amiga en el reflejo de la puerta del ascensor. Era larga, colorida como ninguna otra humana que hubiera conocido. Tan diferente a ella.

La primera puerta a la que llegaron fue a la de la gatalentani. Se entretuvieron hablando y riendo en el pasillo en un intento de alargar la despedida hasta que un vecino les llamó la atención.

—¿Quieres entrar? —preguntó Amilyn con las mejillas encendidas por el alcohol.

—Solo si tienes minibar.

Amilyn asintió con una sonrisa. Leia había esperado ver algo revelador en su habitación, algún secreto que le ayudara a conocerla mejor y compensara el tiempo separadas, pero se encontró una estancia idéntica a la suya. Esperó sobre la moqueta y se quitó los zapatos para estar más cómoda. Amilyn abrió el minibar y le ofreció una botellita de un licor de color azul luminiscente. La imitó con los zapatos y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó Leia.

—¿El qué?

—Venir siempre a mi rescate como si fuera lo más natural.

—Porque confiaste en mi cuando nadie más lo hacía y estamos conectadas desde entonces.

Leia se sujetó al botellín y se acercó a la cama, donde Amilyn no dejaba de mirarla a una altura más cercana a la suya. Le apartó un mechón rosa y observó los detalles de su rostro.

—No has cambiado nada.

—No es cierto, lo que ocurre es que no te acuerdas de cómo era.

—Pero sí recuerdo tu olor, tu tacto y tus besos.

—Y yo que me despediste en los jardines de tus padres recordándome que no te interesaban las humanoides —apuntó Amilyn, resentida.

—Era joven y no sabía nada.

—Estás casada.

—Ya no.

Amilyn interrumpió el intercambio de palabras con un breve silencio.

—Lo siento.

—No quiero seguir hablando del pasado. Quiero algo real. Quiero que me abraces.

Leia dejó caer el botellín y se arremangó la túnica para sentarse a horcajadas sobre el regazo de la gatalentani, que la recibió rodeándola con los brazos. La senadora apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se agarró a ella como si temiera caerse.

—Perdóname —murmuró contra su cuello.

—Lo hice hace mucho —susurró y Leia se separó para perderse en sus ojos—. No encontré esas coincidencias en las cartas por casualidad. Cuando me enteré de tu candidatura fue lo primero que hice porque siempre que miro a las estrellas lo hago pensando en ti.

Estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se entremezclaban. Amilyn rozó sus labios con los de ella arrancancándole un suspiro. La tensión entre ambas era tal que parecía que hubiera un muro de cristal intentado evitar el beso.

Leia tomó su cabeza por la nuca y la obligó a besarla. Solo escuchaba los latidos ruidosos e insoportables de su corazón en los tímpanos. El torpe beso derivó en uno más húmedo cuando sus lenguas entraron en contacto.

Amilyn le desabrochó la túnica y la desnudó hasta la cintura. Leia no dejaba de besarla; habían sido demasiados años y sentía que lo propio era compensarla por ello. La gatalentani se agarró a su menuda espalda y la piel adquirió un color blanquecino bajo sus dedos. Se acariciaron sin descanso y sin vergüenza hasta que el sueño las impidió seguir. A media madrugada Amilyn despertó a Leia de una pesadilla, pero se volvieron a dormir tan pronto como la gatalentani la abrazó por la espalda.

*** 

La senadora amaneció en un estado de confusión, acariciada por el sol de Hosnian Prime. Por un momento pensó que se encontraba en su habitación, pero dudó al ver que los muebles estaban colocados en el orden inverso, y entonces recordó la noche. Leia se dio la vuelta entre las sábanas y trató de enfocar el único ojo que tenía abierto para buscar a Amilyn, que no se encontraba a su lado.

Dio con ella junto a la ventana. La gatalentani estaba cubierta con una bata estampada y le daba la espalda.

—¿Amilyn? ¿Qué haces?

Leia no recibió respuesta. Inquieta, se sentó en la cama y se topó con una bandeja de desayuno y un periódico. Su cara salía en portada: «LA HIJA DE DARTH VADER». Tardó un instante en ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando y su menudo cuerpo se llenó de rabia, pero también vergüenza y miedo. Miedo porque sabía por qué estaba tan ausente.

—Amylin, te lo puedo explicar.

Leia se arrastró hasta levantarse de la cama y erguirse frente a su amante. Estaba desnuda, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. Amilyn se volvió. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas pálidas.

—Dime que no es verdad.

—No puedo.

—Entonces ya me lo han explicado todo. Cuando vine pensé que te iba a defender de la oscuridad, pero no sabía que la llevabas dentro. Esto es muy distinto. Yo… —La mujer entornó los ojos hacia el techo, como si tratara de contener algo—. No puedo.

—La oscuridad no me posee. Los lazos de sangre no quieren decir nada. ¡Tú lo sabes bien! —exclamó Leia aproximándose a ella.

—¿Y entonces por qué no me lo habías dicho? No me lo puedo creer. Esto no puede estar pasando.

—Porque cuando nos conocimos aún no lo sabía, y después porque me daba vergüenza. Además cuando Luke me lo dijo tú y yo ya habíamos perdido el contacto, y no era algo que pudiera decirte mediante un holograma.

—¿Luke?

—Él también. Es mi hermano.

—Esto es increíble. No, no puede ser verdad, me estáis mintiendo. —La señaló—. Esto es una treta de la oposición y tú me estás tomando el pelo.

Leia estiró el brazo y una de las prendas que usó la noche anterior voló por el aire hasta acabar en sus manos. La gatalentani se quedó boquiabierta.

—Escúchame atentamente, Amilyn. Mírame. A veces hay que mirar el conjunto…

—… para encontrar la solución —contestó ensimismada.

—Esto es grave. Olvídate de mi genética y piensa como mi consejera. Empezabas hoy, ¿recuerdas? Estás bajo mi servicio. —La senadora se tapó con la prenda—. Mi carrera está acabada. Nunca seré Primera Senadora después de esto, pero la amenaza está ahí. Tenemos que seguir adelante con el plan, ¿me estás entendiendo? Esto no es más que una prueba de que la Nueva Orden es real y tenemos que pensar y actuar rápido.

La mujer asintió y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque los únicos que sabían mi secreto son Luke, Han, Chewbacca, los droides y mi hijo Ben, y él es el único que lleva meses desaparecido. —Leia se arrodilló frente a ella y apoyó las manos en sus rodillas—. Luke trató de instruirlo en la fuerza al descubrir sus capacidades, pero hubo un contratiempo y la oscuridad aprovechó para manipularlo. Ahora sé que está vivo, pero también que la Nueva Orden cuenta con un nuevo Lord Sith. Es la única explicación que encuentro para su desaparición y para ese titular, y si no hacemos algo ahora estamos perdidos.

Amilyn estaba más pálida que antes, pero ya no parecía tener intención de dejar la habitación. Leia se sentó a su lado y rozó su mano buscando su calor. Temió ser rechazada, pero ella no hizo nada.

—Si antes te necesitaba ahora lo hago más. Yo no soy el enemigo, Amilyn. La oscuridad se ha saltado una generación, como las peores enfermedades, pero me afecta. Me afecta mucho. No puedo dormir, no puedo pensar. A mis padres los mató la oscuridad, Han y yo hemos roto el matrimonio por el mismo motivo, y yo he perdido a mi hijo. Lo menos que necesito ahora es perderte a ti también. Dath Vader me persigue y no sé cuánto más me tengo que frotar bajo la ducha para borrarme su marca de la piel.

Cuando terminó de hablar se frotó las mejillas y se sorprendió de tenerlas húmedas. No recordaba cuándo había empezado a llorar. Amilyn tomó su mano y Leia notó su corazón bajo la palma, la mujer la sujetaba firmemente contra su pecho.

—No más secretos —le dijo con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

—No más secretos.

La gatalentina la besó en los labios y le acarició la mejilla.

—¿Por dónde empezamos?

Leia la miró absorta antes de sonreír.

 

FIN 


End file.
